Indiana Jones and the City of Gold
by Jac Loves Sandy
Summary: Indy reads in the paper about ancient ruins located somewhere in South America, rumored to be connected to the legendary city of gold. Will Indy find the city of Elderodo, or will his treasure be the love of his life.
1. The Excavation

Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones. I just own this storyline. lol. And also a few of the characters that I invented for the use of this story.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in New York. It was still spring but already the temperature was beginning to rise to a new high, signaling that summer was closer than ever. The May sun was scorching but the cool spring breezes made the heat bearable. The scent of flowers could be enjoyed from anywhere even through the open window of a college classroom were doctor Jones was intently lecturing. The class was sitting in pure boredom listening to what seemed to be the best sleep remedy possible. Doctor Jones had just finished scribbling notes on the board when Marcus Brody came in and sat down. Jones gave his guest a quick glance and continued on.

"Ok, now if any of you have any questions about you final exams I will be in my office today and Friday," he said tiredly. Just as he was picking up a glass of water to take a drink, the bell let out a loud ring." Make sure to study for your tests or else I'll be seeing you again next year," he shouted slightly as they all got up to leave. He started erasing the board to get it ready for the end of the year exams. Something seemed to be troubling Jones though he acted fine he looked depressed about something. Marcus strolled over to the desk and tried to cheer him up.

"Is something the matter Indy, you look upset?" Marcus said, in his soft gentle voice.

"Marcus, you know how I love the feeling of adventure and danger," he said, with quivering lips," but I'm afraid it's getting harder to do anymore".

"You're not that bad yet Indy, you can still do a lot of stuff people your age could only dream of. Besides, I came to give you something that was in the paper, thought you might be interested."

"Maybe, depends on what it is," Indy said in a rater harsh voice," not another awards ceremony that will just put another trophy on my wall for just being a broke down professor with nothing better to do than just teach."

"No, see for yourself."

Indy took the paper and read the headline which read Ancient Ruins Found in South America. As Indy read further the paper described the location vaguely as to not attract onlookers or robbers. The part that caught Indy's attention told about how the site might have some connection to the legendary city of gold, Elderodo. Next to the section was a picture of one of the sites with a woman standing near by. She was beautiful in more ways than one. Her light brown hair flowed like silk down to her perfectly shaped shoulders were it rested in delicate curls. Her face was astounding and the smile she wore would warm even the coldest heart. Her green eyes seemed to stare out of the page right at Indy.

"Indy, they called us requesting that we send them the best scholar we have, and the college chose you."

"I'll do it" Indy said suddenly.

"Are you sure Indy, you didn't act like you gave it much thought."

"What's to think about?" Indy said with a small chuckle, "It could turn out to be the biggest chance of a lifetime, besides I need a vacation."

"Ok, I'll let them know your coming, your ticket and passport has already been taken care of."

"Thanks Marcus, for everything," he said shaking Marcus' hand. With that Indy walked out leaving Marcus in the empty classroom.

* * *

A/N: Any feed back would be nice, to help give me encouragement to write more, and to write faster! 


	2. The Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones. I just own this storyline. lol. And also a few of the characters that I invented for the use of this story.

* * *

Marcus arrived at Indy's door just in time to see him loading his suitcases into a cab. Indy looked excited to be leaving but as soon as he saw Marcus he hide his giddiness.

"Marcus, what are you doing here, I thought you had taken care of things."

Marcus gave a slight chuckle, "One last thing Indy, I was told over the phone to take you to the airport and someone is suppose to meet you there."

"They sure are secretive about this whole business, well who is it that I'm suppose to meet."

"They just gave me a message to give to you, they said wait for him to show and that he would know who you are."

"Fine, so I guess I'll be going now."

"Take care Indy, bring me back something special to put in our museum."

"Sure", Indy said with a smile, "If my dad returns before I get back you will tell him where I've gone won't you?"

"Of course." and with that Indy got into the cab and drove off into the afternoon sun.

* * *

A/N: Any feed back would be nice, to help give me encouragement to write more, and to write faster!


	3. The Mysterious Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones. I just own this storyline. lol. And also a few of the characters that I invented for the use of this story.

* * *

Indy arrived at the airport just as the sun had set but the orange hue could still be seen in the distance. He paid the cabby, grabbed up his things and headed toward the terminal. For some reason he felt strange, as if he were being closely watched, but he shrugged it off and continued on. He was just about to enter the front doors when he heard someone behind him.

"Good evening Doctor Jones." said the man in a very strong voice.

Indy remembered to bring his things with him and had them ready for such an occasion. He had his whip under his coat; he slowly placed his hand on it. He was ready for him. Even if the man didn't have a gun the whip would still give him the advantage. But why didn't he just shoot. He had the advantage, if he was a back stabber.

"What do you want?" asked Indy in a very stern voice.

"There's no need to worry, I don't have a gun, and why would I kill the man who is going to help us with our little problem?"

Indy spun around with the whip now in his hand. "Are you this mystery man that is supposed to meet me here?"

"You're a very cautious man aren't you?" the man said with a deep, rolling laugh.

"Well, I have my reasons." Indy said still sounding skeptical of his authenticity.

"So, am I supposed to just take your word as truth?"

"Here", he tossed Indy something shiny.

"Hmmm", Indy examined the piece then said, "Well this is real, and where did you get it?"

"I can't tell you that just yet." He said in a very low voice.

Indy realized at this time that the man he was talking to was in a shadow. Only the man's figure could be seen. Indy could tell he looked like a bully. He looked like he was  
about six and a half feet tall and all muscle.

"You know, hiding in the shadows doesn't help me trust you that much more." Indy said still holding his whip.

"Fine, as if looking at me in the light would help either." the man said stepping out of the shadows.

Indy watched as a black haired man slowly made his way toward him. The mans face was very thick and looked as though it had taken a punch a few times. He wore what  
appeared to be a short sleeve shirt but the sleeves had long since been torn off. The main piece of garb that the man wore that concerned Indy however was the large machete  
hanging from his belt.

"Now, do I look like a man who wonders around New York?" he said sounding smug.

"No, I suppose not." Indy said more trusting than before.

"Right, so are you ready to leave now?" the man said taking the bags.

"Yes, but the airport is that way." Indy said, pointing behind them.

"Yes", said the man nodding, "but I have a private jet, it has less people and more privacy.

"So you really are keeping this whole operation under wraps aren't you."

"Well, I'll tell you more on the flight there." he said looking around.

As they both boarded the jet Indy still felt as if he were being watched, and now they seemed closer than ever. Not far behind them a man in a dark overcoat and a hat similar to Indy's, was watching them both. They all entered the plane and then took off, headed toward an unknown location.

* * *

A/N: Any feed back would be nice, to help give me encouragement to write more, and to write faster! 


	4. The Welcome Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones. I just own this storyline. lol. And also a few of the characters that I invented for the use of this story.

* * *

Indy awoke to the sound of the brakes screeching and two hard thuds that jolted the hole plane. Indy noticed that it was still light out. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was no longer evening but that it was morning. "Where are we?" Indy mumbled still half asleep.

"The Amazon jungle." The man replied.

"Damn, Indy thought to himself, I was supposed to find out what this whole secrete mission was about but instead I fell asleep!" He straightened up and then realized something else, he didn't even know his mysterious partners name.

"By the way, you got a name?"

"Yes, the names Samuel, but you can just call me Sam."

"Ok Sam, so what exactly is going on here and I'd greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't leave anything out." Indy stated very bluntly.

"Well you probably read in all the papers about the ruins that were found in the jungle correct?" He said looking around to see if anyone was looking.

"Yes, that I already know." Indy said growing impatient. "But why is the whole operation being kept so secretive?"

"Well," Sam said pausing long enough to lean closer to whisper, "We found a golden tablet with writing which we think might be ancient Incan or Mayan but we aren't sure." He paused for another moment, waiting for another passenger to go by. "We sent for you because we thought that you might be able to help us interpret it."

"I see." Said Indy with a slight smirk on his face. "But how is it that such an artifact wasn't found before?" "I'm sure the moment someone saw even a slight glimmer in the soil or even while farming or scavenging they would have found it eventually?"

"Well actually it was sort of stumbled upon." "Actually you could say it was stumbled upon by one of our diggers."

"Stumbled upon?" Indy asked puzzled. "You really want me to believe that it was just lying around somewhere for someone to just trip over?" Indy said with a slight chuckle. "That's the biggest tale I've ever heard."

"No, but there was a pressure switch on the ground near it." "When it was stepped on a boulder near it cracked open and that's where the tablet was hidden."

"Oh, I see." Indy said thinking about it for a moment. "That is more believable."

"Ya, anyway I had a jeep ordered to be here when we arrived and its just over there." He said pointing out the window to a camouflaged jeep near the edge of the trees. In the jeep sat two men that looked really suspicious to him.

"Who are they?" Indy said referring to the two men.

"They're here to pick us up." He said unbuckling his seat belt. "Don't worry they're just diggers."

Indy believed that Sam thought he knew they were just diggers but he seemed to think they were suspicious just by the way he referred to them as "just" diggers. Weather or not they were dangerous or not, Indy decided to keep an eye on them none the less.

As they exited the plane he noticed they were gone. He looked around but he couldn't see anything over the crowd. Suddenly he saw them but only for a moment because Sam caught his shoulder to tell him that he was going to go phone ahead to let them know they were coming.

Near the back of the plane the two men and the man dressed in black attire were talking. The meeting lasted only a few minuets but it was long enough to exchange orders and money and in an instant he was gone.

They all met up back at the jeep and Sam took the wheel while Indy took shotgun and the two men rode in the back. Sam started the jeep and it roared to life as he let off the clutch and stomped the gas sending mud and rocks flying as they sped off into the dense jungle.

From the air the jungle looked like nothing more than a thick blanked of leaves and tree limbs but on the ground a narrow pathway could be seen. The path was just wide enough for the jeep to fit through and somehow Sam managed to maneuver through it pretty well. Judging from the drops of water on the leaves and the massive puddles on the ground it must have rained the night before. "I hope the covered the site to keep it from washing away", Indy thought to himself as they drove along.

"We'll be there soon." Sam stated to the three passengers. Then Indy noticed something odd. The men spoke Spanish but neither of them looked like they were Mexicans. So he started listening. He was right their Spanish was so bad neither one of them knew what they were trying to say. What gave them away was when one of them leaned over and whispered, "what was that you said?" Indy then figured they must be spies or at least that was his guess. Then one of the men realized that they had been caught and immediately pulled out a gun and pointed it at Indy.

"Pull the jeep over!" he said as the other man proceeded to pull a gun out as well. "Pull over or we'll shoot you both!"

Sam turned to look at the two men yet he didn't seem surprised. Just as Indy had thought he had his doubts all along too. He then turned back to look at Indy and then he whispered, "Got your seat belt on?"

* * *

A/N: Any feed back would be nice, to help give me encouragement to write more, and to write faster!


End file.
